Communication devices (e.g., smartphones, computers, etc.) may receive messages, such as email, short message service (“SMS”) text messages, a multimedia message service (“MMS”) messages, instant messages, pictures, videos, audio recordings, or the like. Some messages may be unsolicited, and may include unwanted material, such as advertisements (e.g., electronic spam).